


Touch Me

by heavenzfiend



Category: Obey Me! Shall We Date?, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Clubbing, F/M, Missionary Position, Stockings, demonic drinks, slight Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenzfiend/pseuds/heavenzfiend
Summary: MC is relieved to run into her fellow human exchange student, Solomon, after getting separated from Asmodeus at the dizzying nightclub. But what if in a world full of demons, he proves to be the most dangerous of them all?
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 324





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love this chaotic human a lot and since he’s sadly a NPC, I needed to write a smut for him desperately. I didn’t put warnings/tags for alcohol since they took one sip of a 'demon drink' and no one’s drunk or anything. I got this idea while reading the Devilgram story, "Guided by Desire" for Asmo! I hope you enjoy what I came up with for Solomon!

“Hello my lovely sweethearts, Asmo is finally here, in the flesh, and ready for you!” Asmodeus absolutely radiated from head-to-toe as he made a dramatic entrance into the Fall, a club known to be a playground for the rich and famous. Sheer delight exuded him as he greeted various party goers, witches and demons alike. 

MC, on the other hand, looked around in wonder at the ritzy decorations that adorned the place, from the crystal chandeliers to the ornate carpets, feeling not-so-slightly out of place. She had been to clubs in the human realm before but never one nearly as fancy as this. The combination of sickeningly sweet fragrance of perfumes mixed with spicy colognes assailing her nose and the constantly changing mood lights made her a tad lightheaded. 

“Just relax and have fun, darling!” Asmo’s gentle touch to her back made her return to her senses and straighten up further.

“I’m not sure how I’d be able to relax in a place like this, to be honest. You’re amazing, Asmo!”

“Oh, I know!” His level of self-confidence was something MC hoped to emulate one day. “You look fabulous, MC! Every demon would turn their head to gaze at you, if they weren’t too busy looking at me, of course!” Asmodeus said as he double-checked the makeup and updo that he had masterfully performed on her prior to their leaving the demon house, inspecting from a couple of different angles before nodding in satisfaction. 

“Thank you for the transformation. I really love it!” MC looked down at her fur-lined stole, form-fitting dress, stockings, and bold heels— all coordinated by none other than Mister Demon Fashionista himself.

“Right? Why am I so good at beautifying? It should be illegal to be as talented as me!” He hummed a bit, clearly in high spirits but for good reason. Asmodeus had been confined to his room after school for weeks in punishment for going out every single night to frequent the night scene and participate in “inappropriate dalliances,” as Lucifer had put it. He had finally allowed his brother to go out when MC begged the eldest to allow Asmodeus to show her how Devildom’s nightclubs look inside, all in accordance with Asmo's pleas, of course. Despite knowing exactly who had put her up to this obvious stunt, Lucifer begrudgingly granted her permission— it seemed he had a soft spot for MC, even if the human herself didn’t quite realize it.

“Conduct yourselves with dignity, _or else_.” She could still hear Lucifer’s bone-chilling warning as he growled at their fleeing figures. 

“Wait ‘til you get to the lower level. That’s where the real fun is!” Asmo brought her back to the present by pulling on her hand and leading her down the grand staircase. Lower and lower they descended until a whole new world emerged below. The refined atmosphere of the upper levels of the Fall were nothing like the dim yet crazy mood of the dancefloor— to think that such a posh establishment housed something like this below! 

The multitude of flashy lights almost blinded her as she stepped into this hidden world. Overwhelming amount of people, from those dressed fashionably voguish to those showing more skin than could be deemed publically appropriate in any realm, could be seen rubbing their bodies together in a drunken frenzy. MC’s eyes flitted around, not quite sure where to look without offending someone or straight-out gawking, until an elbow jabbed her sides, loosening the hold Asmo had on her. 

By the time she had time to squeeze past a few people around her, she realized that she had gotten separated from her friend— the Avatar of Lust most likely wandered off onto the crowded dance floor with witches, socializing and devil-knows-what shenanigans, enjoying himself so much that he had either all but forgotten about her or deemed it no longer necessary to babysit her.

MC stood around to observe her surroundings. The throngs of people in the dark space pushing left and right in incessant chatter along with the loud beating of the music were not so different from that of a nightclub in the human world. No matter if someone is an angel, a demon or a human, or even a nobleman or the lowliest of the demons, once alcohol hits the bloodstream, they all seemed to act similarly— rowdy and uninhibited.

There were two inebriated demons fighting in the middle of the dance floor and MC smartly took a step back to avoid getting caught up in that fiasco. However, because the world was clearly out to get her like she had often believed and a dumb drunk probably spilled a drink on the floor where her feet happened to land, MC slipped and felt the world pivot backwards. 

“Woah!” She ungracefully flailed her arms around, expecting to hit the cold, hard floor but a warm hand caught her elbow just in time before the impact. 

“Easy there. Are you alright?” The source of her aid helped her rise steadily on her two feet again with a pull on her waist. MC was more startled by the fact that the voice belonged to someone familiar yet unexpected than the fact that she almost fell.

“Solomon?” She gasped his name, strange warmth filling her heart at seeing a familiar face in a foreign setting. 

“The one and only.” He flashed a cheeky smile before wrinkling his forehead. “Now what in the world are you doing here?” 

“I could ask the same of you!” MC had to practically scream at him, hoping her voice would carry over through the noise.

“Come this way.” He took her hand and led her away from the hub of activity to a private booth in the back, all the while the pounding of her heart escalated at the skin contact— despite all the shadiness associated with him, she couldn’t possibly deny to herself that Solomon was a very handsome guy and one she had a slight crush on.

Scent of damp sweat and alcohol that filled the air seemed much more subdued in the back corners. After settling into their spots on the cushiony seats, Solomon asked again how she came to be alone to which MC answered honestly.

“How dare Asmo leave you alone in a place like this! It’s really not safe for a human, let alone a human girl, to be wandering in such a place, you know.”

“Thank you for the concern but I’m sure I would’ve been okay. Everyone seems to be too occupied by their own passions to notice me anyways.” MC tried to reassure him but he was undeterred.

“Should I summon him right now and teach him a lesson for you?”

“No, no! Don’t do that. You should’ve seen the look in his eyes when we walked in. He’s so happy to be here and I just want to let him have fun tonight.”

“You’re…” He seemed lost for words for a moment, sighing before continuing. “You’re so nice, MC. Maybe too nice.” MC just smiled and took it as a compliment. 

“Well, you’re a human yourself, Solomon. Isn’t it dangerous for you too?”

“I know how to keep my wits about me, unlike a certain klutz.” A pout naturally formed on MC’s lips at his remark. “Plus, I know how to defend myself against these goons. You’d better stick close to me tonight.” Regardless of the actual meaning behind his words, MC couldn’t help but feel slightly happy at the thought that this meant she had an excuse to be with him now.

“So, why were _you_ here, Solomon?” 

“Ah, excuse me,” he called upon a passing waiter with a wave of his hand at that moment. “Can we get one glass of Salamander’s spit fire, aged 500 years, and one glass of For-The-Love-Of-Hell Limited Edition, please?”

“Of course, sir.” The well-dressed waiter bowed and disappeared. MC noticed that he had gotten a glass for her too, if her assumptions were correct. 

When he was well out of earshot, MC whispered, “Are you sure those won’t kill us humans?” Her human companion laughed at that. 

“It won’t. I’ve tried some drinks in Devildom before and they taste quite exotic but not deadly.” 

“Ok, if you say so.” MC breathed a sigh of relief while he observed with keen eyes from across the table. The waiter soon returned with two brightly colored drinks and Solomon slid one of them across to her. “Why did you get me this particular one?”

“I figured you’d like something sweet. The one I’m drinking is a bit spicier.” She didn’t even want to ask what a spicy drink would even taste like— his questionable taste buds were irrefutable, judging from his cooking alone.

MC peered nervously at the bright pink drink in front of her, almost neon in color and… wait, are those bubbles? She looked up at the sound of soft laughter. She could only see his smiling eyes, the rest of his face obscured by the slightly translucent glass of his own near his mouth. 

“Do you trust me?” How could she not drink it when he worded it like that? He really wasn’t playing fair, not that he ever did. Reluctantly, MC took a small sip of the pink liquid.

“Ulp!” Liquid fire scorched down her throat, the burning inside only able to be described as pure esophageal torment without any distinctive taste. Fighting back a fit of coughs, she stared in disbelief as he casually swallowed his own drink as if it was tea.

 _This_ was supposed to be sweet? This proved that Solomon’s taste buds were beyond comprehensible to any living being.

“Sweet?! Are you kidding me?” She fanned her cheeks, feeling as if someone suddenly turned the temperature way up in this venue. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to observe her, making her suddenly all too aware of his keen eyes on her. Moments passed with her unanswered question hanging in the air, MC beginning to sweat under the intense scrutiny from across the table. On second thought, everything just felt way too hot. Everywhere. 

MC hastily threw off her fur stole, suddenly unable to stand the thought of such a thing touching her flushed body. She glanced down at her stockings and her hands were trembling with a need to take it off too but desperately tried to control herself, knowing her current situation and location. 

“Why would you trust me?” She heard him say under his breath, genuine concern and incredulity mixed in the tone. 

“Why would I... not trust you?” She breathed back, struggling to understand the situation.

“Ah…” He rested his chin on the back of his hand, deep in thought while studying her behavior. “So that’s what the effect is on humans. I suppose it’s quite the same for both demons and humans in this case.” He looked like he was taking mental notes— she wouldn’t have been surprised if he whipped out a notepad and started analyzing her like a lab rat.

“Solomon… what did you... give me?” It was hard to talk normally, even a slight brush against the leather seat almost making her tremble and pant with desire for more contact. More _something_.

“Wow, the effects are almost instantaneous. I’m impressed.” He mumbled while closing his eyes in thought.

“SOLOMON!” MC yelled to get his attention, breaking his contemplation. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, MC. How are you holding up?” 

“What the hell! What do you mean, ‘how are you holding up?’ Answer me, now!”

“Ah, I wanted to study the effects of a limited edition drink only available for a certain time here. That was my purpose for this visit tonight.” He said it so nonchalantly that color slowly drained from her face, realizing his complete brazenness. 

“Y-You used me as your test subject?! What if I died?!” During their exchange, MC got hotter and hotter, whether it was due to the knowledge of his scheming or due to the effects of the drink. She gripped the wooden table, her knuckles turning white with fury. 

“I knew you wouldn’t die. I already had a general idea of what would happen on demons but I just wanted to confirm it with an actual human. Don’t be too mad, MC. I wouldn’t have minded drinking it myself and I was planning on doing so as a last resort but you, my dear, happened to grace me with your presence unexpectedly at the perfect time so here we are.”

MC couldn’t believe her ears. How dare he use her like this! 

“What is happening… to me?!” She ground out, her body aching in odd ways now, especially from below.

“It’s just an extreme aphrodisiac. Nothing too serious. The effects will wear off in a few hours or if you… find release. I suggest you either go home and sleep it off or go to the bathroom here to take care of yourself.” 

Without thinking, MC blurted out, “Excuse me? Oh no you don’t, mister! You did this to me so _you_ take responsibility!” Wait, what was she saying?! His eyes widened at her outburst. 

“Take responsibility? How would I do that?” He looked at her in that intense gaze again and she almost backed down but her desire-fueled mind didn’t allow submission. She didn’t miss the darkening of his grey eyes but it didn’t matter.

“There is no way in hell I’m going to some bathroom of a nightclub to touch myself nor am I going back home to a house full of seven demons while dripping wet! Those are not even options to speak of!” 

“...Oh my.” He didn’t quite expect her to be so bold and graphic. Was that the lighting change or a blush tinting his cheeks?

“Do something! Touch me! Help me!” After a brief hesitation, he got to his feet and went to her side, holding her arm again. Solomon, known to be the wisest man in the lands and a master magician, could not let himself be stumped by this quandary. He cast an incantation and the next thing MC saw after sparkle of lights was a nicely furnished bedroom. 

“Are we in a hotel room?” She asked, hands already tugging at the buttons of her dress without waiting for confirmation.

“Yup. I couldn’t really take you to my room since that’d warrant an explanation to the angels as to why you’re there and I’m sure we both want to avoid that.” Simeon’s and Luke’s smiling faces popped up in MC’s head and she literally shook her head to banish such thoughts. 

Seeing her impatiently fumble with her buttons, he grabbed the hem of her dress and swiftly yanked it over her head, saving her from the button nonsense. She was left in her black lace bra and stockings, and despite being the one to invite him for this spontaneous tryst, she suddenly felt shy now that she was so exposed.

“I-I don’t normally wear-”

“I know, I know. Asmo probably picked them out for you. No need to explain.” Solomon cupped her cheek and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. It ended as soon as it started but MC was surprised it happened, period. She really hadn’t expected him to kiss her at all. 

He led her to the bed and laid her down on her back, teasing her knees open. 

“Wow, you’re soaking through the stockings.” He looked at the apex of her thighs with mild fascination, bringing a finger to her opening and rubbing to and fro. “Sticky.” He played with her on top of the sheer fabric, her juices webbing from the clothes to his finger.

“Solomon, I swear to god… if you don’t take your clothes off and properly touch me right now…” She hissed through her teeth, writhing on top of the bed sheets. She wanted to see him without those stuffy black robes on, especially considering that his long cape was draping over her semi-nude figure frustratingly, tickling her tense skin here and there. She needed direct skin contact!

“Okay, okay.” Thankfully, he entertained her demands— which only made sense since he was the cause of all this mess. As if he was afraid of her wrath, he quickly extracted himself off the bed to disrobe himself. MC observed as he first unbuckled his belt and then clipped off his cape, followed by discarding his socks, shirt, pants, and the rest in no particular order. It seemed like there was no systematic way he did things, just letting his hands and instinct guide his actions— what a chaotic man!

He climbed back on top of her and used both hands to hook two fingers and tore open her stockings, making a giant hole where her slit was hiding.

“W-What are you doing?!” Why couldn’t he just properly take them off like a normal person?

“Eh, it’s faster this way, right?” Pushing her panties off to the side, he massaged her opening, dripping with her essence at this point. 

“Mmm!” MC couldn’t contain the excited cries of passion, feeling like she’d burst from being too aroused. “Please, can you put it in?! Hurry!” MC desperately pleaded, her eyes almost tearing up from wanton desire. Next thing she knew, he was pushing his hardened erection inside of her. She had meant his fingers and not his cock actually, but at this point it didn’t really matter what went in, as long as something was providing the friction. Truth be told, this was way better anyways. 

He thrusted into her in a chaotic frenzy, both to aid her burning desire and to sate his own arousal. The muscles of her inner walls clenched to adjust to his size and he was grunting on top of her. One forearm steading his form, his other hand sought out her breasts, kneading them through the bra. The silky fabric rubbing against her nipples made them harder and aching for attention. 

She dug her fingers into his scalp, the feel of his soft hair on the pad of her hands providing a nice contrast to the rough but welcomed treatment of her pelvic region. He brought his head down to her breasts. Using his teeth, he peeled back her bra slightly and dug his face onto the soft mounds. Snuggling in, he then latched onto a nipple and sucked hard that elicited a loud moan from MC, all the while not stopping his pounding into her. 

MC was pushed off the edge of passion when he touched her clit, hips flying up to meet his as her walls convulsed in pleasure.

“Solomon, I feel safe knowing you're the other human in this world. I’m glad it’s you… unh!” She shivered in his arms, her earlier fury all but forgotten as she rode her high and the confession resting on the tip of her tongue indiscreetly escaping.

He suddenly pulled out of her and poured the evidence of his passion all over the bed sheets at that moment, leaving MC cold from the loss of warmth— was that his non-verbal response to her? Nothing was ever easy with this man. 

He rolled over on his back, resting side-by-side to her on the large bed. Both of them simply stared at the ceiling of the random hotel room he teleported them to, basking in the postcoital satisfaction as well as uncertain tension. MC turned to face him then and offered a smile to him to break the awkwardness to which he mirrored back, much to her relief.

After some time passed, he gathered up the covers to shield their bodies from the night air, not snuggling closer yet still sharing the same blanket. In her drowsy state, she impulsively said the first thing that came to her head. “You make pacts with everyone, Solomon. Why won’t you make a pact with me?”

He chuckled next to her. “You had one sip of an aphrodisiac. You can’t be drunk. Pull yourself together.”

“Huh? I’m not drunk.”

“I know. But you’re not a demon, silly.” He playfully pinched her nose. 

“Oh yeaaaaa, dammit…” MC sighed and he turned around to face her again.

“And don’t you know that a pact between two humans is called a marriage?”

“Oh… OH?!” MC’s eyes flew open and before she could further embarrass herself by apologizing or thinking of a way to explain herself, he put a hand over her eyes gently.

“Go to sleep.” 

“But, but, I have to… get home… Lucifer will kill me…” Her eyes were already closed.

“I’ll teleport you home once you get some rest.” 

On the cusp of consciousness, MC felt an affectionate touch on her head as she drifted off into dreamland, all the while the magician went back to his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @RubyLeeRay for giving me the idea that a pact between humans is a MARRIAGE when I told her I wanted to make a pact with Solomon, hahaha. I love her and all of you guys who read my stories! Thank you so much for reading and have a lovely day! :)


End file.
